A tale of Love and Passion
by Neamora
Summary: Sasunaru...I need ideas for Third chapter. Second chapter will be purley lemon. I just dont know know where to go from there. send ideas. I wont give lemon until I get reviews


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto! If I did they wouldn't allow people under the age of eighteen to watch it. And it wouldn't be allowed on during the daytime. They would have to air it on adult swim or something.

Nea: I know you all have been awaiting this. I am going to put a lemon in this one so…yay. Now on with the Fic.

* * *

"_Sasuke…" the other boy moaned loudly as the raven haired boy moved above him. "Please…don't stop." The other boy moaned loudly. Sasuke placed kisses on his neck as the other boy moaned out his name. Finally the moon's light fell on the other boy's face. Blonde hair was revealed along with deep blue eyes filed with lust. _

"_Naruto…" Sasuke moaned as he placed even more kisses on the blonde's neck. "I love you." _

"_I love you too, Sasuke."

* * *

Sasuke jolted up from his dream, sweating. He was caked in sweat, panting hard. He clutched his chest as if it would calm his pounding heart. He fell against his pillow and placed an arm over his eyes._

He sighed. "That dream again," he said to the darkness of his room. He rolled over and looked at his alarm clock. "Four o-clock. I better get ready." Sasuke threw his legs over his bed and walked into his shower.

When he was dressed and ready, he inspected himself over and took a deep breath. "I think today is the day. I am an Uchiha! I can tell Naruto that I am in love with him." he sighed. "But what if he rejects me? What if he doesn't like me at all?" he sat on his bed and put his head in his hands with a sigh.

"I've got the perfect plan!" he shouted and ran out the door of his very large mansion-like-house.

* * *

Naruto walked onto the bridge. He saw Sakura and smiled. He gave and energetic wave to the pink girl. "Hi Sakura!" he shouted and walked over to her. 

"Hey Naruto," she said as she glanced around for Sasuke.

"Hey Sakura, I saw this new restaurant on the way over here. It just opened. It serves Sushi. Wanna go with me?" Naruto asked excitedly.

"No, Naruto," Sakura replied with a sigh. "Why do you continually ask me?" Naruto smiled sheepishly.

_Because if I don't ask some girls out, everyone will find out that I am gay. And I want to make Sasuke jealous._

"Naruto, by any chance did you see Sasuke on the way here?" she started to walk to the other side of the bridge. She looked around in hopes of seeing Sasuke walking up the hill.

"No I didn't." He walked behind her, also in hopes of seeing the raven-haired boy. When he reached the other side he heard a rustling sound overhead. He looked up to see the raven-haired boy falling rapidly straight towards him.

As the boy fell Sakura screamed. She stepped back in horror as the two boy's lips collided.

Naruto fell backwards and onto his back with a hard, THUD, as the other boy fell on top of him. When Naruto hit the ground, he opened his mouth and gasped. But that proved to be a mistake as Sasuke shoved his tongue into the other boy's mouth. Naruto fought back a moan as the other boy explored his mouth happily.

But all good things must come to an end. Sakura pulled Sasuke off with a look of horror. She dusted him off and sighed.

"Sasuke are you all right?" she asked in her high-pitched banshee screech. "You must be horrified after that kiss with Naruto. It didn't count though. A kiss only counts if there is one willing participant."

_Then it does count, Sakura! I was the one who was willing. And I think Naruto was enjoying himself too._

"Hn," was the simple reply as Sasuke walked over to where Naruto was now, leaning against the railing on the bridge. He smirked when he saw the dobe was blushing.

Poof! Kakashi was suddenly standing before all the students. He took one look at the smirking Sasuke and blushing Naruto and gave the two a knowing look. "Sorry I am late!" he said. "I was healing the inner needs of my dolphin (A/N: In Japanese, Iruka means dolphin!)."

"LIAR!" Sakura screamed at their teacher.

"Anyway, we don't have any missions today. We are just going to train. Sasuke with Naruto and Sakura with me," the perverted teacher said.

"But Kakashi-sensei," Sakura wined. "I never get to train with Sasuke!"

The teacher placed a hand on her shoulder. "Sasuke and Naruto are evenly matched. You are on a lower level than both of them. This way no one gets killed."

"But Sasuke wouldn't kill me!" the pink girl objected.

"He would do it without a second thought." Sakura was about to protest when she realized Sasuke and Naruto were already gone.

* * *

Naruto was facing Sasuke in his defensive position. He was still blushing madly. He ran at the raven with full speed and kicked and punched wildly. Each of them missing. Sasuke was doing the same, each kick and punch missing. 

"So…tell me Naruto," Sasuke said between punches and kicks. "When we kissed this morning, what exactly went through your mind?"

Naruto sucked in a deep breath. He wasn't prepared for a question like that. "I wasn't thinking anything."

"So you were so caught up in enjoying yourself, that you couldn't think?" Sasuke smirked knowing that this would make the blonde mad and angry.

"You know that isn't how it is," Naruto yelled as he kicked harder and punched harder.

"So tell me what you were thinking," Sasuke urged.

"When you kissed me, the first thing I thought was 'oh crap.'"

Sasuke and Naruto stopped their fighting for a moment. Both standing and staring at each other hoping that this problem would go away. But each boy knew it wouldn't go away. In fact they each knew that if they didn't solve it, it would haunt them both forever. The only problem was, they didn't know how to solve the problem. The only way they could do it would be to tell the other one how they felt.

"Did you like it?" asked Sasuke quietly.

"Yes," Naruto responded automatically. His hand shot up to his mouth and he sucked in a deep breath at the realization of what he had just said.

"I liked it too," Sasuke said as he stepped closer to Naruto. "But I think it was too short. Would you like to try again?" Sasuke's smirk wasn't sinister like his usual one. Instead it was seductive.

"Sure," Naruto said with his own smirk. "If you buy me ramen."

* * *

Nea: HaHa! I fooled you didn't I it's a cliffy. It is lemony scented but it isn't a lemon. Sorry if I fooled ya. I promise there will be a lemon next chapter. Maybe. If I get three reviews, I promise a lemon. Give me ideas on what should happen next. In the next chapter I think I am just going to make it a lemon. Like Sasuke get his kiss and more but then I am stuck. 

What should I do? Give me ideas or I end the story prematurely. Then I will blow up the world! MuahahahahahahahahaCough Coughhahahaha

Naruto: Did you escape from cherry hospital or something?

Nea: Why are they asking for me? Are they here?! _Panic in voice. Grabs large gun and aims at door_

Naruto: Put the gun down. That's right. Slowly. Good. Now, let me give you your shot. _Tackles to Nea to ground and injects with green medicine that makes her go to sleep._

Naruto: Okay. So review so Sasuke and I can do naughty things. And give advice on chapter three. Chapter two will be 100 real lemon. We need a plot peoples!

Bye loves. Review!


End file.
